


Remember

by Evalina_um



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles Calvin Survives the Valiant Hero Ending, Drama, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, M/M, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalina_um/pseuds/Evalina_um
Summary: Henry知道。
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Sven Svensson
Kudos: 18





	1. 知道

**Author's Note:**

> 《Remember》應該會有5章，幹，我以為上中下就能搞定了！！！  
> 這篇文裡我做了一個嘗試：讓Henry的台詞縮減。我希望能夠從這一點得到反饋  
> 斯查在中後期會帶入，後期會佔蠻多戲份的，可以期待一下。  
> 日常不逆！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry知道。

那是從十六歲開始的。Henry清楚的記得。  
那時是他的十六歲生日派對，同時也是他上高一的幾個月後。那天他的幾個好友和一些同學與他用了假身份證跑到夜店包場開趴整夜慶祝，就像典型的歐美青少年一樣，他們喝酒、找公主，有些比較關係好的同學甚至給Henry準備了禮物。  
「嘿，Henry，這裡有三個禮物，但你只能選一個。」  
那三個分別用藍色、紅色、綠色包裝紙包成的禮物就這樣擺放在Henry的面前。  
當Henry不知道該如何做選擇的時候他都會選最中間的那個，而這次也不例外。Henry毫不猶豫拿起了紅色的禮物盒用手指扯下蝴蝶結和便宜的包裝——裡面是一瓶酒。  
這時所有在場的青少年們立刻興奮了起來，狂歡著、大喊著讓他一次乾下那瓶沒有商標的酒。  
Henry似乎沒有理由拒絕那些人的「請求」。成功了，他創下傳奇，失敗了，也不過吐個一地。那能有多糟？  
他用開瓶器撬開瓶蓋，一口氣將玻璃瓶內的液體倒進胃中。  
在這瞬間，畫面瞬間從彩色變成黑白，他倒在沙發上看著眼前出現的、佔據了他四分之一視野的「Fail」和下面出現的白字——「/drink!drink!drink!/」。  
那絕對是一個嘲諷。Henry判斷道，試圖抬起他的左手但無用，這時他發現了下面的一些虛擬按鍵：Retry、Menu、Ach、Bios。  
Henry試著用意識按下「Retry」鍵，而神奇的事發生了——時間在他眨眼的瞬間變成他決定選擇中間的紅色禮物的前一刻。時間在他雙眼之中回朔、再給予他一次機會。  
Henry聽著周圍的聲響，他低頭看著身上由多種顏色的聚光燈所混合的、噁心的顏色。這次，他知道他不能選擇紅色。  
要知道，藍色是世界上最多人喜愛的顏色，而這些「最多人」自然也包括Henry，那個藍色磨砂包裝紙的顏色正是他最喜歡的藍色的種類，他拿起這個橫躺著的長方形禮物，溫柔地拉開絲帶將包裝紙攤平，打開紙箱質感的盒子。  
他拿起那個「禮物」，有些震驚：「手槍？！」  
作為美國男性，Henry也從家中年長的男性們身邊學到了一點關於槍枝的知識，他如此匱乏的資訊量只能讓他知道手上這把槍——依重量應該是真槍——並不便宜。  
這把槍拿在Henry手上似乎有些「燙手」，他不知道該拿這把槍如何是好又擔心或有警察闖入將他抓個現形，而這時，有個雞掰人故意拿起主持用的大聲公叫了一聲，而這聲導致Henry被嚇到手指握拳——當然也包括他的右食指。  
然後他就這麼讓子彈穿過他的脖頸了。  
/It’s pretty HOT ,right?/  
Henry對那行白字在心中翻了個白眼，果斷再次按下Retry。  
綠色的。正確選項一定是綠色。他拿起那個最小盒的綠色禮物，扯開用膠水黏在一條小緞帶上面的迷你蝴蝶結——那是一個車鑰匙？什麼？  
Henry有些愣，他抬起頭看著對面那個對著他微笑的男人，他示意讓他跟著他出去，而Henry抱持著「反正死了還能重生」這種想法照著對方的意思做了。  
「㗳啷！我知道你是一個無聊的人，Stickmin，」那個人繼續說：「所以我送了你——滑板車！」  
Henry看著靠在牆上的亮藍色滑板車，車尾不知道裝著什麼小裝置，他仍然帶著滿臉疑惑盯著對方的雙眼，而那個人像是知道Henry在想什麼般回答他眼中的疑惑。  
「我知道這個禮物蠻爛的，所以我幫車尾裝了渦輪裝置，那個鑰匙就是這麼用的，不用謝！生日快樂！」  
說完，那個人便回到派對。  
雖然這個禮物真的是十分的有創意也讓Henry為其震驚了大概兩秒，但現在酒精所造成的暈眩感與逃過一死的慶幸佔據了他的大腦，他只是鬆了一口氣，用車鑰啟動渦輪裝置，在暖了兩秒滑板車後他便騎上，開上人行道並且發誓他再也不會回到那間夜店了。

隨著20歲時Henry的父母離婚而Henry毅然決定獨立門戶誰也不跟後他馬上就遇到重大的挫折了。  
在高中畢業後Henry沒有選擇讀大學，而是決定直接上職場。當然，在辦公樓裡工作之前他還是要先從打工做起，他第一個工作的地方是快餐店。  
兩個月後，全美快餐店被強制關閉為期三個月，而現在是第二個月，Henry的錢包已經見底，而他知道，他必須做出行動。  
他只是意外發現了那間「銀行」。  
那次只不過是一次散步，一場開著普通小汽車穿越荒郊野外如同愛情電影那般颯爽乾脆的浪漫之旅，誰他媽能想到一間肥美多汁的銀行就開在不遠處？  
Henry現在就站在那間銀行前面。他知道直接闖進去肯定是一個糟糕的主意，所以他準備了一些東西來幫助他。  
/Never dig straight down./  
/Handle with care./  
/it’s emergent technology. I’m sure it will get better!/  
⋯⋯  
不知道重來了多少次，Henry幾乎要被這些糟糕的死亡方式給折磨到精神崩潰。即使他可以重新來過但是疼痛感並不會伴隨著「Retry」被按下而消失，反而只是不斷疊加，這種痛苦幾乎要撕裂Henry，但他仍然靠意志力與有規律的呼吸支撐起自己的意識和身軀，他看著那個薑黃色綁著紅色拉帶的麻布袋，嘆了口氣然後把自己塞在裡面再綁緊，就像一個扔在路邊的錢袋一樣。老實說，Henry仍然認為這個計畫不會成功，但這是最後一個道具了。  
接著，Henry聽見大型車的引擎聲逐漸逼近然後停下，有兩個人打開車門站在他附近碎語著什麼，然後把他抬起扔進了車中。接著貨車行駛了一段時間，然後把錢袋倒進金庫。  
這居然成功了！Henry幾乎不敢相信這愚蠢的計畫居然奏效，他興奮的鑽出袋子看著滿坑滿谷的黃金不禁開始雀躍——然後Henry被逮捕了。  
幹。

Henry從未忘記一切是如何演變至此，但就現在而已，他只想抱著在他的懷中沉沉睡去的飛行員然後閉上雙眼入睡，等待下一次太陽升起照亮這溫柔的寂靜、等待那令人厭煩的鈴聲再次響起破壞他和愛人那甜蜜的夢。  
也許Henry只是不願憶起那瘋狂的過往——一切都在他的第一個任務結束後變了。  
Henry知道，他依靠他的特殊能力犯下了不少罪行，而其中大部分只是為了更加奢侈的生活而犯，他被軍方綁架也是理所當然，而他也對於這個國家願意再次給予他生存的機會而非直接逮捕感激無比。  
但是Henry在第一次的時候選擇了禮帽幫。  
他仍然記得那個緊張的時刻，那時出現在他眼前的選項有四個，兩兩分別為加入軍方陣營和加入禮帽幫陣營。當時Henry就只是單純的從自身利益做簡單的判斷：加入禮帽幫他便能繼續犯罪，過如同君主般華麗的生活，且位居高位手握權力，比起當一條別人養的狗還要好上數百倍。  
那個更加「年輕」的Henry幾乎是毫不猶豫。  
然後Henry也得到了他應得的報應。背叛、背叛、背叛⋯⋯終於有一天，他不再嘗試兩全其美的方法，按下「Menu」將時間線跳到那個他準備做出重大決策的前一刻，這次他加入了政府那方。  
當然，之後的The Wall事件也是他打個電話給那個笨笨的飛行員——Charles Calvin——解決的，後來他們開始聊天也是在這件事後。  
Charles作為一個軍人有些太過⋯⋯耀眼了。當他第一次看見那直率嗓音背後的面貌著實有些驚訝，Henry本以為將軍口中的「Charlie」會比他大個幾歲，而事實正好相反，從直升機上走下來的是一個與他年紀僅僅相差幾個月的同齡男人，一頭白色的柔軟捲髮梳整整齊，瀏海也如同那人的外表乖巧地靠在額上，Charles一身顏色單調的空軍軍服也表明了那人確實是就在不久前坐在直升機駕駛艙的那人。  
當時的Charles朝他笑著，眼睛因笑容而微微瞇起，但眼眸仍不失光彩，他的笑容燦爛的彷彿是太陽炸裂後墜入地球的一塊碎片，對方口腔上排偏右的尖銳虎牙與面頰上的點點雀斑為那位大膽得過頭的飛行員添上更多可愛。  
「我是Charles Calvin，也是你的直升機駕駛員，很高興認識你！」  
他向Henry伸出左手，而Henry也毫不猶豫地握上。他能感受到Charles炙熱的手溫，那是他在這許久以來第一次真正感受到誰的溫度。

Henry和Charles真正開始約會是在他破壞了禮帽幫的火箭計畫之後。當時他滿意地看著那個金髮禮帽幫成員被其他軍人逮捕滿意地笑了笑，轉身便看見那人帶著些許邪惡的奇怪笑容，Charles看著他的雙眼，那得意的笑容在此刻就此刻在他的心上，可愛得令人無法遺忘。Henry走到他面前，他們默契的分別伸出自己的右手、左手擊掌然後握住彼此的手，接著Galeforce將軍走過來，詢問Henry有沒有意願加入軍隊，成為一名名正言順的軍人。  
Henry轉頭看了一眼Charles然後又轉回，幾乎是立馬答應。  
然後他們就開始「約會」了。  
老實說，稱那些為試探彼此而做的蠢蠢的事為約會似乎不太適當。他們只不過在放飯時一起坐在某個角落然後拿著自己的湯匙挖些飯和菜餵彼此吃、晨跑結束後坐在樹旁靠在一起喘著氣、在任務結束後到專門為軍人開設的酒館慶祝，做一些看起來只有情侶會做的事、在半夜失眠之時跑到對方的帳篷躺在一個床上⋯⋯這樣而已。  
然後Henry便開始和Charles交往了，他們兩人都很開心能讓這層關係更上一層。  
而這就是為什麼Henry現在會抱著Charles入睡了，因為這是他現在想要做的事之一。  
Henry不想要擁有那些閃亮的石頭和一疊又一疊的廢紙，他現在想要的只不過是每一個能夠親吻Charles的夜晚罷了。  
———如果他真的是這麼想的就好了。但他是Henry Stickmin，一個永遠不會習得「知足」二字的男人。  
他低頭親吻懷中熟睡的男人，再次按下「Retry」。

Henry回到了他剛被抓進The Wall後的第一個選項，這次他不打算當乖乖牌等待配發牢房了，他決定直接撞上那個守衛然後開始跑，用Henry不知道原來他會的那些炫酷的動作躲避俄羅斯佬的子彈，然後踩在限制他的手的行動的裝置藉著這速度衝得更快，在下一個跳入他的視線的三選項他果斷選擇了中下的那個彩色稜型，接著一個令人異常懷念的方型框框在他正上方變換圖案最終停在一個幽靈的圖案上。而Henry便慢慢消失在其他人眼前，那個裝置也隨之脫離，他有些得意的對那些正處於迷惑的獄警們笑了笑，慢慢走向那個為他而開的電梯進去，雙臂交叉。  
他走出那棟樓外，躲在箱子後觀察局勢——很明顯現在所有人都處於警戒狀態。觀察了一會後他決定走到那個站在道路中間拿著大劍的警衛面前進入戰鬥畫面，而這時Henry的手中握著一把同樣相當大的劍，很明顯是他先攻，於是他毫不猶豫將那把大劍插進那個不知名的守衛的下身一擊擊殺。  
隨後他劫了The Wall的大貨車直直撞向那些在門口守衛的俄羅斯人，把門撞開逃出，而那些The Wall派來的人以及獄長本人也立刻反應開車窮追不捨，試圖破壞他的逃跑計畫。  
但是Henry，這個擁有超越常理的能力的男人，怎麼可能就這樣被打ㄅ——  
——在一個甩尾把那些持槍男性撞出懸崖外後，似乎是因為雪天地面溼滑而意外翻車，而那輛貨車懸在崖邊搖搖欲墜，Henry只要稍微一動，這車便會墜下懸崖。  
「我不得不說，Henry，你很厲害。我真的很佩服。」  
Dmitri看到局勢逆轉，便緩緩走下車開口，一口帶著彈舌的俄式英語令這凝重的氣氛更加緊張。他繼續開口：「你是第一個逃出The Wall的人。」  
「但這裡，就是你的結局了。」  
語畢，他便走向那輛貨車，一腳踩在輪胎上，只要一用力，Henry便會墜入那冰冷的海中，沒有生還可能。  
「你有兩個選擇，Henry。一個是待在車上等死，而另一個是跟我們回去。」  
「意下如何？」  
Henry咬咬牙，他已經選完了所有的可能選項盡可能尋找希望但每一次他看見的只有那一個又一個的FAIL和諷刺的白字，他已經沒有主意了。  
這一次，他選擇什麼都不做。  
「哦⋯⋯那真是太可惜了。」  
語畢，那人便施力將已經破爛的貨車連同Henry推下懸崖。

Henry用力用手與腿將自己固定在那個崖邊凹進去的洞中，等他聽到最後一輛車緩緩駛去的、遙遠的隆隆聲後才用盡全力爬上地面。  
一如往常的，Henry沒有死。  
大雪紛飛在泥土與石頭混合的天然地面驅使那個衣著在逃跑的過程中被弄的破爛的男人因寒冷而顫抖，Henry微微彎下腰抱住自己用手掌摩擦被凍得冰冷的皮膚試圖製造出些微熱度以讓他不要在好不容易活下後再次死去。  
待在這片雪地遲早會被凍死。Henry清楚地知曉這一點，他動身，往與The Wall相反的方向走，無論要走多遠為了活下去他都願意。  
Henry能夠感覺到雪花落在他的肩上的感覺——冰冷，只有冰冷，他開始懷念起不久前他抱著Charles躺在柔軟的被窩的溫暖。Henry第一次走這條路線，前方等待他的是無邊的未知。  
在Henry即將被這雪白大地給暈染出憂傷情緒之時他聽見在他前面不遠處的幾聲槍響。他抬起頭，看見不久前正心繫著的男人與那熟悉的幾位禮帽幫成員展開了追逐戰，而禮帽幫方很明顯佔據上風，那三位成員把自己靠在那個比人大的保險櫃上，而一束光束將他們傳送走，只留下那個戴著亮紅色耳機的男人朝空氣打出幾發空虛的子彈。  
Charles朝禮帽幫人消失的地方氣餒地嘆了口氣，一轉頭卻看見目睹全過程的、消失許久的Henry Stickmin。  
「Henry！」  
Charles的喪氣表情在他見到對方的一瞬間散去，轉成驚訝而開心的笑容，他喊著對方的名字張開雙臂。  
Henry也毫不猶豫開心地跳入對方的懷抱，他緊緊抱著那個幾乎是許久不見的男人，克制住想要親吻對方的衝動。  
「哇哇哇，你也太冷了吧⋯⋯要不要回直升機上？」  
Henry點點頭，戀戀不捨地放開對方，右手牽上Charles左手。Charles的手也同他的冰冷，但能夠再次牽上對方的手Henry就已經很開心了，他本以為這條路線的他無法再次見到那個笨笨的飛行員。  
但現在Henry見到了，他對這條路線有一個不錯的預感。

「很高興你還活著，你可以等一下再告訴我你又幹了什麼。」  
Henry坐在直升機上，看著Charles走進駕駛艙然後拿著銀色亮面的保溫杯走出來遞給對方。  
Henry只是朝Charles微笑然後接過保溫杯打開蓋子喝了一口。  
裡面的不是熱水也不是咖啡，而是濃厚的熱牛奶巧克力。比起Ellie，每一個時間線的Charles都大同小異，而熱牛奶巧克力是Charles在冬日出任務時的標配。這是Henry在上一個時間線中發現的。  
Henry將那口過甜的飲料吞下胃中然後抬頭看著Charles微笑著讓那個有點擔憂的男人放下心。  
「Man⋯⋯我們該回基地了。」Charles低頭看了一眼環在慣用手上的手錶嘆了口氣，但下一秒便一掃面上表情看著Henry，笑著：「再次見到你真好，Henry。」  
Henry點點頭，雙目替代口舌向對方訴說心中所想。  
雖然Henry不知道現在禮帽幫的火箭是否已經發射了，但無論有否，他有預感接下來他會經歷一段精彩而美滿的時光⋯⋯和Charles一起。


	2. 記得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles記得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是很重要的一篇。我會在其中揭露《Remember》與其他HS這類同人的不同之處，而這篇也是從亨查淡入斯查的篇章。

Henry睜開雙眼，觸覺所感知的是取代冰冷的常溫和身下的柔軟，他將雙腳移動至被防水布覆蓋住泥土的地面——他仍然穿著他的鞋子——用手掌支撐仍舊疲憊的身軀站起身。  
與他以往的記憶中不同，軍方為了禮帽幫的火箭計畫在山林中設置了一個臨時基地。  
他打了個哈欠，用手在一片黑暗摸索對方的身軀——Charles不在這裡。  
Charles在送他到基地見過Hubert Galeforce將軍後便將他帶向屬於對方的帳篷順便和他介紹了一下這個臨時基地的設施，然後Henry就和任務結束後開始睏倦的Charles躺在他的床上入睡。而現在Henry醒了，Charles卻不見了。  
Henry戴著心底的一絲擔憂從黑暗中摸向帳篷遮擋裡面的布簾將其推開。  
只見那個仍然戴著已經代表著對方的紅色耳機的男人站在不遠處抬頭看著夜半三更以些許小亮點點綴的無盡黑夜，在這沒有人工光源的地方，Henry只能依靠著人類僅有的些許辨識能力朝著Charles的方向跨出一步又一步，堅硬的鞋底踩在不久前才下過雨的濕潤泥土擠壓出濕黏的嘰嘰聲，前方那人似乎憑藉著身為半特工敏感的聽覺發現身後的動靜轉身看著剛睡醒的Henry。  
「你醒了？」  
面對這答案顯而易見的問題Henry只是微微點頭，而這回答也足夠令對方滿意，Charles只是對Henry露出他擁有的、能夠讓人安下心的笑容然後將頭轉回。  
Henry走到他的身旁轉頭用表情表露出他心中的疑惑。  
「我很喜歡天空，尤其是星星⋯⋯星星會讓我想起一些事。」  
有別於Henry的昨日那大膽的話語與行動，現在的這個Charles給人一種更加寧靜的奇怪氛圍，彷彿在僅僅一瞬便褪去了從年少保留到幾乎三十的稚幼猖狂將二八應有的成熟內在打開裸露在外。  
沒有在意Henry那被Charles的話語弄得稍顯訝異的Charles抬頭再次望向由近黑的靛與紫所暈染的天空：「彷彿我只要稍稍抬頭，就能看見將會發生的一切。」  
這句原本浪漫的話語竟在Henry的耳中聽來有些奇怪，並非原字原句的問題，而是Charles的語氣。那位直升機駕駛的語氣不只是單純對宇宙的捏想，而是Ellie在其他的時間線給Henry的評語——  
——「你的語氣就像是你已經知道後面會發生什麼了似的。」。  
Charles沒有低下頭，只是直起脖頸盯著那飄渺天際，卡在喉嚨呼之欲出的心底事化成眼角匯聚的淚水隨著顴骨的凹凸流下訴出，那人微微轉頭，用餘光看著木然地看著他的Henry，雙唇微微張開，用輕柔的語氣道出Henry想要知道的、真正的答案：「我記得一切，Henry。」  
Henry聽到這話有些驚訝地看著那個落下淚水的男人，用顫抖的聲音說出：「什⋯⋯」  
還沒等到對方完成腦中立刻反應的句子Charles便繼續說下去：「我的每一次死亡、每一次失敗、每一次你改變心意選擇我的時刻⋯⋯好多、好多，我都記得。」  
Henry啞口無言，只是聽對方說的話：「第一次是在我十六歲的時候，那時候我正在煮我的晚餐，而你用了你的能力，兩次。」  
Henry和Charles的年齡相同，而那天他們慶祝Henry生日的時間點是晚上7:00多，就連Retry的次數Charles都講對了，Henry判斷對方不是胡言亂語。  
「你知道嗎？每一次的重新開始都將我逼近深淵，我知道事情的全貌，但仍然無能為力。」  
Henry並不知道，不如說他根本沒有想到Charles記得每一次的Retry、每一次的回朔。Henry和Charles的經歷唯一的差別在於Charles不是自願讓那些情節在他眼前一次次上演，但Henry仍然不明白為何Charles口中的「無能為力」。  
Henry盯著Charles，舌頭顫抖著說出他在這個世界線的第一句話：「對⋯⋯對不起。」  
「⋯⋯我只是受夠了偽裝成28歲的樣貌，嚴格來說我們都四、五十多了，對吧？」Charles轉頭對Henry露出一個許久未見的、單純的笑容，又開口：「答應我，這次之後不要再重來了。」  
他伸出右手，拇指與小拇指翹起而其他手指則彎曲於掌心，等待著Henry以這有些幼稚的方式來許下約定。  
Henry笑著嘆了口氣，將自己左手小拇指拉上對方的，手腕前傾將拇指指腹壓上。  
「說謊的人會被直升機撞哦。」  
Henry現在有點後悔他答應Charles了。

「我拿到太空船的使用許可了！」  
Charles走回他的帳篷，舉起拿著一張簽上名的紙朝坐在他的床鋪的Henry揮舞。  
Henry看著那個帶著有些傻氣的笑容的飛行員朝他走來抱住他，他也配合對方張開雙臂抱住他，他們雙脣點吻僅僅幾秒就分開。  
幾個月前他們結束了又一個在俄羅斯的任務回到那個開在雪白平地上的小酒館後Charles悶悶不樂地看著上頭映像管電視放映著的BCC新聞台的又一則報導，而那篇報導又是關於禮帽幫太空站計畫的，Charles只是皺起雙眉喝了一口握在右手的金黃色啤酒大聲嘆了口氣，抱怨太空站計畫是如何讓整件事變得更加複雜而自己的工作量又變得多大。  
像是靈光一閃般，Charles突然把頭轉向Henry：「我想，你和我之前合作默契，我覺得我們可以拿下他們⋯⋯」  
Henry看著Charles露出那帶著些許邪惡的表情：「現在這是*私人恩怨*了⋯⋯」  
然後他們便開始計畫，好消息是，軍方聽到了這個消息後願意提供給這兩人他們所需的一切資源，這也使得計畫籌備更加順利。  
老實說，這個計畫很有可能結局只是一場空，太多變數再加上他們對禮帽幫太空站的構造和武力裝備的了解不足以至於只能透過估計去猜個大概，雖然Henry擁有不只一次的機會而Charles無法阻止他使用，但Henry不想被Charles的直升機撞死（他確信對方絕對會好好地履行約定），所以他不會再次Retry了，再也不會。  
「明天我們就出發。」  
Charles跨坐在Henry的大腿上挺著腰低頭看著對方開口。  
Henry挑起眉用眼神表達出他的想法，而已經和那個沈默的男人交往不知多久的Charles自然也能讀懂。  
對方有些慌張地回答：「我知道這有點太倉促了，但⋯⋯我想先把麻煩的事解決。」  
Henry抬起頭對Charles有些可愛的話語所微笑，他勉強同意了這個日期。  
Charles伸直雙腿讓鞋底碰到地面，從對方身上下來然後拉下棚簾，讓帳篷陷入一片黑暗。

一切都出乎意料之外的順利。  
雖然Charles不允許Henry使用Retry的能力，但每一次選項跳出，Henry都幸運地選擇了正確地選項——老實說，第一個選項他選擇了Charles只是不忍心從耳麥中聽到那人飽含失望的嘆氣聲，但就結果來說，Henry選擇了正確的選項。  
雖然兩人都因為這個決定受了些傷，但都不礙事。在破壞了引擎後剩下的便是逃出，太空船沒了，他們只能尋找其他出路，由於對這艘飛船的構造不了解，Henry只能保持著船到橋頭自然直的觀念一把抓住Charles的手臂開始跟著腳下唯一的道路開始逃跑，而擋住他們去路的是一道一邊被抬起的、密碼門。  
從現在開始，Henry的每一步必須極其小心，每一次的錯誤都會導致不可逆的後果——但說真的，像一個普通人一樣做決定還蠻有趣的，很有挑戰性，他已經失很久沒有體驗過這種刺激感了。  
即使Henry和Charles同時抬起金屬門的重量以視覺測量仍然太重了，所以可以先排除這個選項。他們兩人肯定都不知道這扇門的密碼，而光是3位密碼就有1000種組合，時間無法允許他們一個一個試。  
剩下的唯一選項就是通風口了。  
Charles似乎也注意到了對方放在通風口上的目光，就把手伸向那個通風口。意外的是，通風口並非用螺絲固定，而是門閂（門栓），這為他們省下了一些時間。  
Charles先爬進管道，Henry跟在他的後面。對方的心情似乎不錯，整路下來都哼著一些令人熟悉的歌曲，而完全相反的，Henry卻是從未有過的緊張。  
他們之中沒有一個人知道這條路是通向哪裡的，而現在回想起來Henry剛才太過草率的排除了另外兩個選項，而且——  
「逃生艙！」  
Charles小小的驚喊一聲，推開擋在眼前的通風口擋板有些倉促的爬出然後摔在地上，被打斷思緒的Henry只是微微睜大雙眼也隨著前方那人摔在地上。  
Charles扶著地板再次站起，用雙手把身上沾染的不存在的灰塵拍掉，看著眼前出現的三個逃生艙開始思考。  
留給他們的時間不多了，Charles乾脆直接隨機選擇：「一到三選一個數字。」  
剛剛爬起的Henry仍有些矇，隨便說了個數字：「2？」  
Charles點點頭，拉住Henry的手腕走向那個窗戶裂開的逃生艙。  
「你知道要怎麼開這玩意兒嗎？」  
Charles沒有看到類似門把手的東西，他視線望向左邊類似開關的裝置。  
Henry聳了聳肩，表示不知道，他一開始先試試著以理性的方式解決，但是時間迫在眉睫，他乾脆直接暴力開鎖，像修處於雪花狀態的箱型電視一樣拍打——  
——然後門開了。  
「呼！」Charles嘆了口氣，這次任務是他很難得能夠下直升機親自執行的一次任務，這使得他在途中有些緊張，而現在，他們成功了，Charles也就跟著放鬆了：「我等不及回——」  
就在這霎那間，一個帶著灰紫色高帽的禮帽幫成員突然跳出將Henry抓出艙外破壞著美好的時刻，Charles見狀立刻衝出讓那個禮帽幫成員摔在地上再一個轉身把Henry推回艙內，而那個禮帽幫成員也爬起撞倒Charles，Charles伸出手按下那個門邊的按鈕，而逃生艙隨之關閉艙門，Charles和那個人扭打在一起，他趴在裂開的窗戶輕輕開口。  
「不要Retry。」  
然後反擊，離開窗邊，而逃生艙也隨之發射，Henry眼前所見的畫面只有隨著推進器逐漸擴大的視野。  
他的皺緊眉表情不可置信，按住耳麥用破損的聲帶呼喊Charles的名字，每一次聲嘶力竭換來的只有逐漸崩潰的神經與耳中傳來的無意義的嗡嗡聲。  
Henry哭著，等待那個Fail畫面跳出，讓那行白字嘲笑他的失敗然後違背Charles的約定。  
但是沒有、沒有。  
無論他等了多久，都沒有回應。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人好奇我寫文用啥軟件的話，蘋果推薦熊掌記，功能蠻多的，唯一缺憾是沒有我之前三星用的某個軟件的紀錄同篇文修改/增加/刪除了哪裡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早上好啊，但是我要回去睡了ㄏㄏ（這篇是早上六點左右發的）  
> 查查在我的設定裡矮矮的。  
> 為什麼呢？因為我是這篇文的作者啊哈哈哈( ̀⌄ ́)

「不要Retry。」  
Charles趴在那已些許破損的玻璃上說完最後一句話，他看著那位以往擅自Retry了無數次的男人來不及反應的、驚恐的面龐有些感慨，但現在不是能夠思考的時候，他轉身繼續和那位禮帽幫不知名的成員搏鬥。  
至少Henry能夠活著。Charles被那位禮帽幫成員壓制，對方的拳頭紮實地打在他的臉上，他已經失去了大部分的力量去反擊，只能聽著逃生艙發射的引擎聲，無力。  
至少輪迴結束了。他想著，放棄了掙扎，感受嘴角流出血液的血腥與眼前畫面逐漸模糊化的奇妙感，聽覺所剩下的只有匆促的腳步聲與一聲打來的槍響——  
——子彈穿過那個禮帽幫成員的腦袋，猩紅濺在Charles身旁的牆壁，讓本就被漆紅的金屬牆再染上一層紅豔，那人隨即倒地。下一秒一個男性便一把拉住他的手臂搶票他站起然後跑向另一個逃生艙，Charles只能看著他的亮紅色耳機落在艙外。那個不知名的男人把他抱在懷中坐在對方腿上，艙門隨之關起，而Charles所坐的逃生艙也在下一秒發射。  
Charles仍然有些矇，那些他熟悉的、作為敵人的禮帽幫成員就這樣坐在他附近，用警戒性的眼神看著他，彷彿下一秒就要掏出槍槍殺他。他抬起頭，看著那個把他緊緊抱在懷中的男性：金髮、正靛色禮帽。僅僅是這了了資訊Charles就已經知道對方的身份了。  
「我仍然不認為一個政府特工能對禮帽幫產生什麼良好影響，Svensson。」  
開口的人是Carol Cross，擁有一頭近黑深藍的漂亮短髮的暴躁女性，身份同樣為禮帽幫的高層。  
那位易怒的女人皺起眉，手指放在躺在她身上的大槍版機上，她已經準備好隨時在情況不對勁的時候舉起她的槍，即時修正錯誤。  
那個被對方指名的男性，Sven Svensson也毫無猶豫地用一口瑞典口音的英語回答：「我再說最後一次，Cross。Charles Calvin是關鍵。」  
Carol似乎仍然不相信Sven口中的話：「我只看到了你把一個撞毀我們的太空站的政府軍人帶到禮帽幫裡來！我真慶幸我們當初即時換下你，讓你沒有做出這種愚蠢的決策，Sven！」  
她越說越激動乾脆舉起槍把槍口撞在Charles的額上，Sven見狀也舉起手槍對準那個慍怒的女人。  
他們僵持不下，氣氛越發緊張。  
此時那位被誣賴偷走突尼西亞鑽石的前任市長Gene Fredrickson站出來打破這令人窒息的空氣，用他擔任高層人物獨有的、能夠令人下意識的尊敬的嗓音開口：「我不認為現在是起內鬨的好時機，Svensson先生和Cross小姐。」  
兩人轉頭看著那位前市長，氣氛以肉眼可見的速度慢慢舒緩，但很明顯他們兩人還沒有放下槍的意願，Charles只能乖乖坐在Sven大腿上不動，甚至連眼都不敢眨，生怕那個過於躁狂的女人一個不順心就扣下板機。  
「Yeah，我同意Fredrickson說的話。」  
戴著非平頂深綠紅邊禮帽的男人把手從座椅頂上放下看著Carol。  
Carol有些震驚，眉頭緊蹙：「我以為你是站在我這邊的，Mr.Macbeth。」  
「我是站在你這邊的。」那個比Carol年長許多的男人肯定地說：「但現在情勢關乎禮帽幫的存亡，我不認為你把Sven的小男友殺了會對禮帽幫有幫助。」  
Sven點點頭表示同意Mr.Macbeth所說的話，但在幾秒後才反應過來：「等等，Charles不是我的男——」  
「嘖，好吧。」Carol打斷Sven的辯解，放下槍，眼神仍然銳利：「但我會盯著你和那個政府特工的，Sven。你最好不要做出什麼出格的事。」  
她慢慢坐回她的位置上，視線仍然沒有離開那兩人身上，但也沒有再多說什麼。  
Charles雖然仍然不明白現在的局勢以及為什麼Svensson會知道他的全名和對方口中的「關鍵」的意思，只知道現在他周圍都是禮帽幫裡的菁英，擁有比一般成員更加豐富的經驗與靈敏的反應，負傷在身的Charles暫時是逃離不了了，只能順從。  
他很想張口反駁其他禮帽幫高層口中的調侃，Charles也能感覺到那個把臉埋進他柔軟的亮灰色（*1）自然捲捲髮的那個男性也欲言又止，但他們最終都做出了明智地選擇——閉嘴。

Charles坐在柔軟的皮沙發上，抱著一個方形的小沙發枕盯著牆壁上的以黑白為主色調的、看起來像是剛進入美院的美術生畫得第一個作品的水果油畫（*2），他把手摸向那個在今天失去了它的老夥伴的耳朵，嘆了口氣，埋怨著自己為什麼當初不戴好他的耳機。  
在幾個小時前，那個屬於高層人員的逃生艙終於墜落在他的家鄉——地球，那時Sven拉著他的手和其他高層人員分別，然後一路向被什麼追著般逃到這個看似是那個金髮男人的房子裡。  
作為禮帽幫的敵人，Charles在之前曾向Galeforce將軍拿到過一份關於Sven的資料，那些資料都是透過他們的臥底所搜集來的，異常詳細，但他當時只是用雙眼快速找到重點翻過，並沒有仔細看，只知道Sven因不明原因會駕駛火箭還有對方是瑞典人這件事⋯⋯雖然這點可以從對方明顯的口音中聽出。  
雖然Sven出生於北歐的一個國家，但家裡的裝潢並不像所謂的「北歐風」，並沒有那種放鬆、令人舒適的氛圍，反而相反。  
Sven的「家」並不像一個真正的家，除了像是剛搬來時就附上的、堆積微薄灰塵的傢俱以外Charles看不見其他個人物品，客廳失去了人的味道。  
「這是你家嗎？」  
抱持著懷疑，Charles大膽地開口，把頭轉向那個拿著兩個水杯從廚房走回客廳的金髮男人。  
「⋯⋯算是吧。」  
Sven把水杯放在沙發前面的茶几上然後癱在Charles旁。  
這是一個很籠統的回答，但Charles其實沒有很關心這件事，所以他沒有繼續追問，只是拿起那個寶藍色半透明磨砂水杯一口氣吞下杯中一半的水——  
——然後就這樣嗆到了。  
「Jesus，Calvin！」  
Sven見Charles被水嗆到開始劇烈咳嗽有些嚇到，用瑞典語罵了一聲髒話然後用手掌有節奏地拍在對方的背上⋯⋯每個人在別人嗆到的時候都是這麼做的。  
等到Charles終於咳完沒事了後，那個一頭捲髮的飛行員有些尷尬地笑著：「這太尷尬了⋯⋯」  
Sven點點頭同意：「非常尷尬，但我不介意。」  
「Well，謝謝？」Charles有些不知所措，所以他乾脆直接問他最在意的事：「⋯⋯你為什麼救了我？我是說，你應該是知道我是政府軍人的吧？」  
Charles把禮帽幫作為敵人沒錯，他一直都痛恨禮帽幫和其他的不法分子，這也是為什麼他踏上了這條路，但如今的他不知道該以什麼態度面對那個救了他的禮帽幫成員之一的男人。Sven是他討厭的那類人，是一個大型犯罪集團中的高層，但同時，對方救了Charles一命。  
「我知道。Charles Calvin，軍中最優秀年輕同時也是經驗最豐富的飛行員什麼什麼的。」Sven低下頭盯著Charles的雙目：「不如說每一個禮帽幫高層都知道你。你太有名了，很難忽視。」  
Charles有些不好意思地笑了笑，面頰上浮起因羞愧而出現的薄紅，他知道對方的句中句是Charles用直升機撞過他們的飛船太多次了。  
「哇喔，我真是受寵若驚啊。」Charles自嘲道：「但這不是我主要想聽的答案。」  
Sven聽到Charles繼續追問後思考了一下，最後還是皺起眉：「我現在還不能告訴你，我只能說你是這整件事的關鍵而已。」  
聽到對方和好幾個小時前其他禮帽幫高層口中的話一樣的回答，Charles有些失望，他皺起眉，嘆了口氣。  
此刻的Charles感受到了一股無力感。他不知道他現在到底在哪裡甚至哪個州，而對於Sven口中的一切一無所知。老實說，Charles沒有理由幫助他的敵人去完成什麼事，但他知道Sven如果擁有拯救他的能力，那代表對方也擁有殺死他的能力。他只能乾坐著擔心現在應該已經乘坐逃生艙平安回到地球的Henry的情況，也許Henry也在擔心Charles，甚至認為他已經死了！但即使Charles再怎麼想衝回去告訴Henry他現在完全沒事也沒辦法，撇開一切，光是單純憑藉記憶去找他們的臨時基地也過於困難了，Charles是飛行員不是陸軍，他必須要依靠天空才認得了路。  
但如果是為了那個遵守了他的約定的Henry的話⋯⋯  
「我要去找Henry！」  
Charles突然從沙發上站起，然後又因為嚴重扭傷的左腳腳踝而痛得坐下——他忘記了那些在打鬥和逃跑的過程中受的傷了。  
「天哪，Charles⋯⋯」  
Sven嘆了口氣，他從未見過能夠在三分鐘內把自己弄傷兩次的人，他只是起身，去臥室拿塵封許久的醫療箱。  
那太丟臉了。Charles在心中想道，只好先暫時放棄這個計畫，先暫時乖乖盡作為一個「關鍵」的本份。

Charles捲起褲管至膝蓋處，手肘壓著大腿手掌托住臉頰視線向下看著對方幫他已經紅腫的腳踝抹上外敷藥膏然後纏上繃帶，接著把東西裝回白色的長方形盒子裡然後起身將其歸位。  
「你還有哪裡受傷嗎？」  
Sven低頭看著腳踝已經被包紮好了的，與仍然嚴肅的表情不同，對方的語氣有些溫柔。  
「Well，我是軍人，很難不受傷。」  
Charles聳聳肩，他老早就接受了這不可改變的事實了。他沒有像電視劇上腳踝也同樣受傷而也同樣被男主角包紮的白癡女主角一樣嘗試站起然後痛得坐回床上，他知道他現在不適合站著。  
Sven聽到Charles說的話後點點頭表示同意，然後坐在Charles旁邊：「確實。」  
Charles轉頭對對方笑了笑，但又馬上想起那個男人和他理應是敵人便又立刻收起笑容。  
他不知道是什麼給了他一種「他們是同類人」的錯覺的，Charles的身體只是自然而然就把Sven當作是自己人，精神也因此跟著放鬆，而那對於敵人的警戒感也只是一時，他仍然會下意識地在對方面前呈現滿是破綻的狀態。  
他不喜歡犯罪者。  
Charles極度討厭罪犯甚至到了待在罪犯身旁就會感到像是精神被侵犯一樣的那種噁心，這甚至成了一種心病，這就是為什麼Charles一開始很討厭Henry，即使對方在那時已經Retry，改加入軍營。  
Galeforce將軍甚至因這個原因不讓身手與其他特工一樣好的Charles去執行任務而是去做Charles第二擅長的事——開直升機。他甚至因為開直升機這件事得到了不少的讚譽與好處，甚至比他當特工那段期間過得還要舒暢不少。  
但當Charles待在對方身旁的時候沒有。  
沒有那作嘔反應、沒有那心裡的噁心與生理上彷彿被強*後的不適。  
這太異常了。Charles心想，開始做他在軍中常做的事——  
——  
——懷疑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有沒有發現標題的中上變成了第三章了？  
> ⋯⋯你們應該知道這是為什麼吧。
> 
> *1:指白色偏微微微灰  
> *2:我在校對前油畫寫得是相機，但剛剛校對完成的我完全不知道為什麼年輕一點的我會寫相機，所以就改成油畫了


End file.
